


Take these little hearts of ours.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic realism au kind of, Multi, Post Time Skip, Strangers to Lovers, listen it’s very weird i don’t know how to tag it but it has fluff and lots of cute scenes, little angel!Kuroo, little demon!Kenma, non-canon compliant, the angst is almost non existent, which is a shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: Here’s the thing, Akaashi has two wonderful friends that he loves very deeply and would do anything for, because they’re (literally) the reason he keeps on living and they’re incredible and cool — after all, Kenma is a little demon and Kuroo a little angel.But oh, how bitter he is to be the only one in this world to be able to see and talk to them. Because believe it or not, hiding the existence of the two other parts of his soul isn’t easy. Even more since he met that handsome guy that works in his favorite library.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Haikyuu Big Bang 2020





	Take these little hearts of ours.

**Author's Note:**

> Take it. Take this fic away from me, I’m willingly giving it all to you. 
> 
> Please, join me to say a huge thank you to [ Christy](https://twitter.com/kodzukuro?s=21), who beta-read it and helped me turn this roughly unorganized idea full of random scenes into something readable. She also helped me for the title, and is overall the best human being on earth. 
> 
> Also, if this fic exist, it’s thanks to [ Sara](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz?s=21). She was kind enough to listen to me complain and cry when i was thirty seconds away from deleting everything and telling the mods i was giving up (even if she had already went through the same shit with me for another big bang). She literally saved this fic by making it simple and allowing me to finish it. She’s putting with too much of my bullshit, so go thank her and read her work for the same event [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612931/chapters/72795057). 
> 
> This is it, I think. This is when you take this fic far away from me so i don’t ever see it ever again.

**__________________**

_« He accepted love instinctively,_

_without responsibilities or conditions,_

_like a wild thing glimpsed through trees. »_

— Meg Rosoff, _What is was._

Akaashi had never been alone. He had felt lonely more often than once, that was for sure. But alone? That was something he had never experienced. He thought it was a common thing, he thought everybody was born with two friends for life. But he learned the hard way that it wasn’t a given. 

Younger, he thought about his two small friends as a gift. He didn’t know what it was like to be alone, and he didn’t want to know about it either. His family and friends seemed sad when they would talk about it, and he didn’t want to know why. He was happy with the small angel and the small demon that he befriended, and was thrilled to know that he was special, extraordinary enough to always have people he loved around him. 

Growing up was another story though. People would forgive a child talking about two imaginary friends, it was cute, it was normal. But they didn’t forgive a young teenager for having imaginary friends, it was weird, it was childish. His supposed friends stopped talking to him, stopped playing with him, and he experienced being lonely for the first time. 

Because his two friends were everything but imaginary. They were real, they were tangible, and they meant the world to him. He learned to stop talking about them to others, he learned to ignore them in public not to sound crazy. He learned to hide them. And it felt like hiding a part of his identity. 

Once he had convinced himself that he was fine, once he knew how to avoid any suspicions, he just learned to live with it. It had stopped being a problem. He was used to it now. Hiding them became a habit, murmuring and whispering when nobody was watching too. 

The three of them grew up together, learning about each other and loving one another. They were inseparable, and even if they were all Akaashi had in his life, he was happy with just them. He stopped searching for something more, stopped searching for longtime friendships —he didn’t need them, he already had two—, and never searched for anything more with anyone.

He was fine with his two little companions, and as sad as it sounded, he was fine with it staying that way. 

That was when they weren’t being complete assholes. 

“Keiji, you’re staring.” 

Kenma’s voice startled him, bringing him back to his senses as he blinked at the man facing him, head tilted to the side, waiting for him to answer. Akaashi cursed himself for spacing out, wincing. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get what you said. Could you repeat?” He finally said, clutching the books he was holding against his chest. 

The grey-haired man smiled at him, bright, big. “I said I’ll need those books if you want me to lend them to you.” 

“Oh!” He jumped a bit, realizing his mistakes. He tried to give the pile of books to the man, stumbling and almost dropping them altogether. He vaguely heard Kenma snorting at his left and refrained himself to snap a remark at the blonde, biting his lips. 

The man facing him laughed, candid, loud. He helped him pose the books on the counter, opening them one by one to enter the data into the computer. Once everything was safely settled, Akaashi straightened, pushing his glasses up on his nose. He felt Kuroo pat his neck, and couldn’t help the wrinkle of his nose. 

“Get your shit together,” Kenma said, and Akaashi could easily guess the roll of his eyes. There was no venom in the demon’s voice, but Akaashi had to close his lips in a fine line to prevent him from answering. 

The thing was, Kenma was right. He was looking like a complete idiot. Like every Sunday night, Akaashi was at the bookstore. It was a habit of his; we would come and drop the books he had read already and borrow or buy some more. It was a routine he liked, something that grounded him. 

But when he arrived at the counter tonight, it wasn’t the usual kind woman who was waiting for him like she had been for months now. He liked her, she didn’t talk much - but she was always polite and would sometimes give him some recommendations. So seeing a young, beautiful and energetic man at the counter threw him off a bit. 

Akaashi didn’t like stereotypes. He had read enough romance novels to know that most of the time, they were false. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what this guy was doing here. For all the months he had come to the bookstore, he had only met passionate readers, sleep deprived college students or old people. Such a muscular and cheerful man seemed a bit off in that painting. 

He looked at one of Akaashi’s books and frowned. “This one sucks.” He said, still putting the numbers in the computer. 

Akaashi scrunched up his nose further. Well, screw stereotypes. This guy had absolutely nothing to do here. Akaashi hadn’t read the book yet, but if there was something he hated, it was people saying a book sucked. Not only it was disrespectful for the author, but it wasn’t in the man’s right to just take away his desire to read the book by evaluating it for him. 

Kuroo whistled at his right and Kenma laughed, both clearly amused. Akaashi squinted but said nothing, waiting silently for the man to finish before taking his books with him and walking out the shop. The moment he stepped foot outside, Kenma sneered: 

“You’re obsessed.” 

Akaashi frowned, whispering, “I am not.” 

But Kenma got up from his shoulders, flying to face him. “You totally are. This guy hurt your ego and you’re going to read that book first just to prove to him that he was wrong.” 

Akaashi glared at the blonde, not stopping his track. “I will not.” 

Kuroo stood up at his turn, flying to position himself next to Kenma, his signature grin displayed all over his face. Usually, Kuroo would be the one pushing Kenma away so Akaashi could have a little peace, but sometimes, they were just both little shits. 

“Come on Kenma, you got the signals wrong here.” He paused his elbow on Kenma’s shoulder, raising a brow. “Akaashi doesn’t hate the big guy. He’s got views on him.” Akaashi and Kenma both distorted their faces in disgust. “Come on! We all saw how flushed you were back there!” 

“I wasn’t _flushed._ I was _disturbed._ ” Akaashi said through his teeth, making sure to keep his voice low. He looked around him, sighing when he saw he was at his train station. Luckily enough, the train would be here in any minutes, and they would have to stop their conversation. 

“Disturbed by all those muscles hidden under this wonderful long sleeved shirt, right?” Kuroo continued, wiggling his eyebrows. Kenma threw him off his shoulder, plunging his hands into his short and looking at their friend as if he had grown a second head. 

“No. I was just surprised that Miss Hanajima wasn’t here.” 

“Surprised, but pleased,” Kuroo insisted. Akaashi glared at him at the same time Kenma kicked him. He would have thanked the demon if he hadn’t been the one that started this dumb conversation. “Ouch! Kenma that hurt!” 

Akaashi vaguely heard Kenma retorting something, focused on the train coming his way. Relieved, he jumped in, already enjoying the peace he was about to get. Usually, Kenma and Kuroo would be kind enough to keep quiet on trains, so he wouldn’t have to answer them. Keyword on usually. 

“Learn how to read the mood. That guy was infuriating.” Kenma spoke once Akaashi was perfectly settled. 

“What about him was? He was an angel!” Kuroo exclaimed, and Akaashi couldn’t help the snort.

“Everyone is an angel to you, Kuro.” 

“See, that is wrong. You, for example-”

“I don’t count,” Kenma said, rolling his eyes. “I’m a demon. And truly, Akaashi would never be attracted to a man like that.” 

“A man like what?” 

Kenma listed on his fingers, flying down to stand up on Akaashi’s legs. “Loud. So energetic. Judgmental. Loud.” 

“Come on!” Kuroo groaned, flopping down on his shoulder. “You’re just being mean. He was cute! And what would you know about attraction anyway?” 

“I know enough to know that nobody would be attracted to you and your obnoxious personality.” 

Kuroo gasped, clutching his heart. “You wounded me, kitten.” He quickly brushed it off though, shrugging. “It’s not like I need it, or like anyone but you sees me anyway.” 

Akaashi snorted again, but stayed silent, leaning his head against the window. Kenma scoffed at his turn. 

“Anyway, I’m betting on my takes.” 

Kuroo grinned, flying to Kenma and intertwining their tails. “Deal.” 

Truly, Akaashi tried. He obviously read that book first, which made Kenma insufferable for days. And he tried being objective while reading. He even read it two times, went searching for analysis of the book online, and looked at others' views about it. He tried thinking about it in another way, trying to list the good points and the bad points. But the gap between the two was impossible to ignore. 

That was why he found himself slapping the book on the table in front of the grey-haired boy on Wednesday night, frustrated like he had never been. He pushed his glasses further up his nose, ignoring the loud cackling next to his ears. 

“You were right.” 

The boy, Bokuto, his name tag indicated, blinked at him for a few seconds before smiling widely. “Told ya!” 

And if his bright smile hadn’t made his heart miss a beat, Akaashi would have been bitter about his words. Instead, he sighed. 

“Akane is so-” Akaashi trailed out, scrunching his nose, and Bokuto nodded, completing: “Infuriating.” 

“Yes!” Akaashi almost screamed, raising his hands. “And Kana was just here doing nothing when she could have helped! The author could have, I don’t know-” He continued, letting his sentence in suspense, unable to find the right words at how frustrated he was. And once again, Bokuto added: “Given her importance.” 

“Exactly!” Akaashi concluded, sighing deeply. The grey haired boy laughed, taking the book and opening it to enter the numbers in the computer. Once done, he straightened up and looked at Akaashi, his smile as bright as ever. 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do.” He typed quickly on the keyboard. “You’re gonna search for _Degradation_ by Camille.L, and you’ll read it and tell me your thoughts on it!” Akaashi frowned. “Trust me! It’s really good.” 

Still a bit reluctant, Akaashi went through the shelves Bokuto indicated anyway, taking the said book. He came back quickly, and Bokuto smiled at him again. That seemed like the only thing the man could do; smile. 

“Now, what should I read?” Bokuto asked, posing his hands on the counter, looking expectantly at Akaashi. Thrown off, Akaashi squinted. “Come on! It’s fair, I give you something to read, and you recommend me a book too!” 

Akaashi clearly considered it, shrugging. 

“You’re really going to-” Kenma started, but Akaashi interrupted him.

“Fair game.” 

Bokuto beamed, and Akaashi couldn’t help the smile on his lips as he recommended him a book at his turn. They talked about it for a few minutes before telling each other their goodbyes. Akaashi was still smiling, waving enthusiastically and clutching the book to his chest when he stepped out of the bookstore. 

“Kuro, stop looking at me like that.” 

Akaashi almost jumped at the sound of Kenma’s voice, as he remembered that the little creatures were still on his shoulders. He was a bit thrown off at the idea that he had almost forgotten about them, but played it off, turning his face to Kuroo. The angel had a hand settled under his chin, grin spread on his lips and eyes glittering with malice. 

He spoke, voice as sweet as honey, too sweet for it to be candid. “I was right.” 

Kenma groaned, rolling his eyes. Akaashi raised a brow, “About what?” 

Kuroo looked up at him, smirking even wider. “You’re totally head over heels for him.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, shook his head and headed to the train. He had to admit that it had been nice talking with Bokuto. He was sunshine, smiling honestly and always candid in his words. It felt good to talk about books with someone half as passionate as him. 

“I’m not. Get your head out of the clouds, Tetsurou-san.”

____

  
  


“Keiji, what the fuck are we doing here?” 

Kenma's sweet voice reached him as Akaashi entered the bookshop, tightening his grip on his computer against his chest, pushing his glasses up his nose. He purposely ignored the blonde, walking through the different aisles in search of a free table where he could sit down. He could feel Kenma and Kuroo’s judgemental gaze on him, but he didn’t care. Well, that was a lie, he did care, but he didn’t want them to know it, so he said nothing. 

He actually found the perfect place not far away from the countertop of the bookshop, in the oldest part of the library and settled down, opening his laptop and hiding behind it. He sighed deeply, turning his device on, and waiting patiently. He knew the two creatures would give him hell in a few minutes, they were probably waiting for him to crack first, but he wasn’t going to give them this satisfaction.

“Say, Kenma,” Kuroo started, a lilt to his voice that Akaashi knew too well. “what day is it today?” 

And to Akaashi’s dismay, Kenma played along, voice teasing. “I don’t know, but I’m positive today isn’t Sunday.” 

Akaashi continued to ignore them, searching through his files for his doc, and opening it rather forcefully, clicking on the pad of the computer with more pressure than intended. The day these two would let him be, he’ll be happy. 

“Weird,” Kuroo continued, and he flew down to the table, leaning against the screen. He had a grin on his face and a finger tapping on his cheek, as if he was thinking. “I’m pretty sure we only come to this shop on Sundays night. And we’re sitting down? That’s new too. Any idea about why we would be sitting here?” 

Kenma snorts at his left, still sitting on his shoulder, legs crossed. “I don’t know, but I’m sure the boy standing a few feet away that we definitely can not see from where we’re sitting isn’t the reason, right?” 

Akaashi’s lips closed in a firm line, but he refused to answer, keeping his eyes on the screen and trying but failing to read what he wrote on the doc the last time. 

“Of course not!” The angel said, shaking his head dramatically. “Come on Kenma. Akaashi would never have a… crush, wouldn’t he?”

Kenma completely laughed at his side, and that was the last straw. 

“I came here to write, and that’s what I would be doing if you two would stop being little shits and let me proceed.” Akaashi hissed, glaring at Kuroo, who only smiled wider. 

Akaashi did not come here for Bokuto. Well, not really. It had been a few days since he had been able to actually continue writing his fiction, and he was slowly getting frustrated. He thought that maybe changing the environment, surrounding himself with books instead of his small apartment, would help him write down some words. And if Bokuto was around, well then that was just a bonus. 

“Yeah,” Kenma scoffed, and Akaashi could feel him rolling his eyes, “we’ve known you since birth, we can spot a lie even before you say it.” 

“I don’t have a crush. I can’t do crushes anyway, in case you didn’t know.” Akaashi retorted, pushing Kuroo out of his screen as if he was nothing more than dust. “Now if you could please let me write, that’d be nice of you.” 

Kuroo’s smile turned a bit sad and he flew back on Akaashi’s shoulder, waning against his neck to make sure Akaashi couldn’t see his expression, but it was too late anyway. Kenma scoffed at his side, standing up. 

“Better that way. We really don’t need two people like Kuro in our life.” Akaashi scoffed, rolling his eyes as Kuroo made a sound between a choke and a scream of indignation. “Anyway, good luck writing I guess.” 

And just like that, they both popped off of his shoulder. Akaashi was welcomed with silence, with only the footsteps of people and the noise of pages being turned to keep him company. He sighed, pressing the palm of his fingers against his eyes, refraining a groan. 

The past three days Akaashi had been reading the book Bokuto had suggested to him. He didn’t want to admit he read it straight away completely ignoring the ones had bought and borrowed two days ago, but he did and he liked the book a lot. He hadn’t been able to think about the two-haired boy, how his smile was so warm and comforting, how he had immediately known which book Akaashi would like to read or not. Akaashi didn’t interact a lot with people on his campus, and he didn’t really have a lot of time to. Not that he wanted, anyway. But Bokuto had a pull to him that intrigued Akaashi a lot and would put a gentle warmth in his chest. 

So what if Bokuto was one of the reasons he came here in the first place, that didn’t prevent him from taking advantage of the free time and write. Plus, Kuroo had been wrong, yes he found Bokuto attractive, anyone with eyes would think so, but crushes were a whole other level that Akaashi just didn’t do. 

Shaking his head, Akaashi finally freed his eyes and blinked to his doc. He cracked his neck, letting his glasses fall back on his nose before he started typing. 

It turned out he had been right. After spending a whole week forcing himself to write something, being trapped between aisles of old books, and the new scenery had benefited his brain. He had always loved antique books. It felt good to sit between them, they had a special smell, one that Akaashi adored. It had something almost magic, to know that these books had been read, again and again, for years, by several people searching for the same knowledge the pages could offer. It was inspiring. 

Akaashi sighed in contentment three hours later, looking at the pages he had been able to write down. That was more than he had ever been able to write in a day before and it wasn’t half as bad as what he usually wrote. Stretching out, he cast a quick glance to the window, acknowledging the late hour. It wasn’t really dark per see, but the sun had already set. 

Closing his computer, Akaashi stood up, walking back between the aisles towards the exit. He didn’t have time to pass by the countertop that a voice interrupted him. 

“Akaashi!” 

Akaashi jumped at the loud noise, turning to the side to see Bokuto smiling and waving at him. If Akaashi had to be honest, he had forgotten about Bokuto for a moment, mind still lingering on his story and characters. He smiled back, turning aside to join the man. 

“How did you find the book?” Bokuto asked eagerly, his smile reaching his ears. Akaashi was certain all his smiles were that bright. 

He considered lying for a moment, telling that he didn’t have the time to read it yet not to sound too desperate, but shrugged, responding honestly. “It was good. It was really good actually, I was pleasantly surprised.” 

To Akaashi’s surprise, Bokuto frowned and honest to god pouted. He bent down a bit to Akaashi, and whined, “What do you mean pleasantly surprised? You really have so little faith in me?” 

Akaashi gave him a pointed look, clutching his computer tighter. “We met only three times, Bokuto-san.” 

“Irrevelant,” Bokuto said, crossing his arms, looking away. 

Akaashi frowned, “You mean irrelevant?” 

“That’s what I said.” 

Akaashi couldn’t help the laugh building in his chest and put his hand on his mouth to muffle it, doing a poor job at it. Bokuto’s face illuminated as he looked back at him. 

“How come you read that much but still don’t know such basic words?” He teased. 

To Akaashi’s relief, Bokuto winked, “I’m a reader, not a writer.” Akaashi wanted to contest, but Bokuto continued. “What were you doing here anyway? Aren’t you going to borrow anything?” 

Akaashi shook his head, fingers tapping on his computer. “Just school stuff. Thought it would be nice and productive to work in a bookstore.” 

“Oh!” Bokuto exclaimed, putting both hands on the counter and leaning towards Akaashi. “Were you going to head back to your house?” Hesitantly, Akaashi nodded. “Great!” The boy almost screamed, earning him a few glares. “Wait for me, I just finished my shift. I’ll be back, just gotta take my bag.”

Confused and surprised, Akaashi could do nothing else but stare at the now empty place, feeling his cheeks heating up. In less time than it would take to say it, Bokuto appeared again and jumped over the counter to stand up straight next to Akaashi, a big smile on his face. 

“I’m ready!” He chirped, and the sound both warmed Akaashi’s heart and sent it on a loop. 

Akaashi scoffed, raising a brow. “You couldn’t have walked around the counter?” 

Bokuto pulled his tongue out and started walking, followed by Akaashi. “Where’s the fun in that?” 

It turned out they both took the train at the same station, even if they didn’t take the same train since they actually lived in opposite directions. Still, the walk to the station and the wait was fun. Unsurprisingly, Bokuto was talkative. He was loud and talked with wide gestures, always posing at the end of his sentence to look at Akaashi for validation or just to make sure he was listening. And Akaashi was. How could he not? Bokuto was very interesting and endearing and he had a lot of stories to speak about. Akaashi couldn’t withhold the smile on his lips during all the time spent together, and even waved at Bokuto when he entered his train, and the man was waving at him on the platform. 

As the train started on, Kenma and Kuroo popped in on his shoulder. He blessed all the years he got accustomed to their sudden appearance as he managed to keep a straight face and just walk through the train for a seat. 

“Oh my god.” Kuroo dramatically said, and Akaashi sighed deeply. His peace had been really short. “Did I dream, or was hot-guy waving at you on the platform?”

“He has a name,” Akaashi whispered, in his breath. 

“Woah,” Kuroo continued, grinning widely. “Already going on dates? You’re quick, Keiji.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, ignoring the little angel and flopped down on a seat. He dared a quick glance to Kenma on his right and was met with a disapproving look with firm lips closed together in a line. 

“He just offered to walk back together because his shift was over,” Akaashi defended and Kenma just raised his arm in surrender. 

Akaashi sighed, turning away and closing his eyes. He could still feel the lingering feeling of his smile, and hear Bokuto’s warm and loud voice in his head, the sound of his laugh making his heart miss a beat. He bit his lip. 

He didn’t do crushes. 

_____

  
  


Akaashi was long used to ignoring the worry disguised as disappointment in Kenma eyes and the grin on Kuroo’s face when he would enter the bookstore on days he didn’t have to. He would simply tighten his hold on his computer, and walk straight to his favorite place to sit, ears deaf to Kuroo’s teasing and Kenma’s silence. 

It was the third time he was coming to the book shop this week, and they were only Thursday. He continued to tell himself that it was because he wrote better surrounded by the smell of books, and to some extent it was true. He had been able to write two chapters in three days, which was better than he had ever done. And he wasn’t going to lose the momentum just because his friends were giving him hell about it. 

Of course, coming to the bookstore meant seeing Bokuto. The man wasn’t always here, Akaashi learned that he actually worked only three days a week because he had volleyball practice on some days. Bokuto had told him all that of course, Akaashi surely didn't notice it before the man had time to say it himself. That would mean he was observing Bokuto’s schedule, which he was definitely not. 

As he passed by the countertop to go to his favorite place he was met with a cheerful Bokuto, waving at him. Akaashi smiled. 

“Hi there ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto let down the book he was currently reading, standing up to be at Akaashi’s height when he passed by. “You’re going to study again tonight?” 

Akaashi nodded, “Yes, just like every other night.” 

Bokuto laughed slightly, nodding at his turn. His eyes moved to Akashi’s favorite table and he winced. “Your place is taken though, you’ll have to sit somewhere else.” 

Akaashi shrugged, faking nonchalance as if he wasn’t internally pestering about the two girls sitting at his usual table. “I’ll find another one, it’s okay Bokuto-san.” 

“Okay, good luck with work!” 

Akaashi waved as Bokuto sat down again, his smile never leaving his face. It was a new habit they both took in the last two week knowing each other, simply greeting and wishing good luck before they would continue their work. They would talk more after Akaashi was done, sometimes going to the station together when Bokuto finished early. It was nice. 

“It’s okay… Bokuto-san.” Kuroo imitated, flying in front of Akaashi so he could see the way the angel fluttered his eyes, biting his lips exaggeratedly. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes and continued walking, searching for a new table. Kuroo only laughed as Akaashi passed by him, quick to catch up and stand on a free table. 

“Come on,” Kuroo teased, crossing his arms and arching a brow. “You can’t see him from up there, can you?” 

“Kuro, can you please shut up?” Kenma spoke, flying on the table at his turn as Akaashi posed his computer and sat down. 

“Aw, come on Kenma! This is fun, you should join me.” 

Akaashi sighed and looked at them, murmuring. “I’d never thought I’d agree with Kenma and yet.” 

Kenma snorted and sat, quickly joined by Kuroo who settled down next to him. Kuroo put his chin on Kenma’s shoulder and grinned. 

“If you weren’t that productive here, I would really think you would come here only for Bokuto,” Kuroo pointed out and Kenma hummed despite himself. 

Akaashi didn’t answer, turning his computer on and adjusting his glasses. He didn’t have to say anything else, both little creatures started murmuring between them, low enough that Akaashi could focus on his work if he wanted to. So he started, taking back from where he had left, fingers working on his keyboard without him thinking too much about it. 

It was nice. Writing was a feeling he loved and missed a lot, even though he would complain about it non stop and never once thought that his works would be worth sharing. He had thought about it more than once, pushed by Kenma and Kuroo, telling him he was better than what he believed. But there was a huge step between being told that he was good enough and believing that he was. So for now, he was happy just writing and being productive. 

Akaashi acknowledged the silence of his friends that suddenly stopped talking before he heard the footsteps approach and a body slump down on the chair facing him. He jumped at the sudden interruption, looking up from his notes to see Bokuto smiling at him widely. His eyes quickly flicked to Kenma and Kuroo who were both staring at Bokuto, as surprised as him.

It was the first time Bokuto had come out of his way from the counter to sit with Akaashi, interrupting him in his writing. Not that Akaashi minded, he was just confused. 

“How’s work going?” Bokuto asked, settling both elbows on the table and putting his chin on his hands, looking at him eagerly. 

“Uh, good? I guess.” Akaashi looked at his computer, and quickly saved his doc before shutting his computer, not wanting for Bokuto to see an ounce of it. 

Bokuto raised a brow, looking at his closed computer. “You’re done already?” 

Akaashi winced, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Uh, not really. I was just-”

But he didn’t have time to finish his sentence before Bokuto’s brows shot up, hands coming in front of him and waving frantically. “Ah, I’m sorry! I didn’t want to disturb you! See, I was just bored and even reading wasn’t distracting me enough so I thought I could just come here and watch you work?” His hands flew behind his neck and he started scratching his skin. “Wait, that sounds weird, not like a watch like a creep you know, more of a I’m bored so I could do anything else? I mean you can continue studying-”

“Please Keiji, just end this man’s embarrassment,” Kuroo interrupted, and Akaashi stopped listening to Bokuto’s rambling momentary, eyes trailing to his two friends. 

Kenma had his back laid against Kuroo’s chest and they were both still looking at Bokuto. Kenma’s nose was put up in the air and when he turned to Akaashi the only thing he said was a small ‘gross’. Akaashi looked up to see Bokuto still rambling, cheeks growing pink. Akaashi’s own cheeks heated. 

“Oh, come on,” Kenma groaned and Akaashi didn’t need to look back to know that this was directed to him. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi started, and Bokuto shut his mouth in a matter of seconds, his jaw clicking violently. Akaashi would have shivered in pain with the force of it, but Bokuto seemed relieved to be stopped from talking. “I don’t mind, it’s fine. I like talking to you,” He admitted. 

“Fucking gross,” Akaashi heard, “get a room.” 

From the corner of his eyes Akaashi saw Kuroo elbowing Kenma but he didn’t look, too enhanced by the way Bokuto’s lips turned up and his eyes lighted up in happiness. Akaashi couldn’t help his own smile. 

“Really? That’s cool! That’s really cool because I like talking to you. I was just scared I would talk too much to interrupt you but I’m glad you don’t think so!” 

“For fuck’s sake,” Kenma whined “Can this man be-”

“Kenma!” Kuroo hissed before Akaashi could look at them, “What’s rule number one?” 

Akaashi vaguely heard Kenma murmuring something in his breath and decided to let this go, speaking to Bokuto instead. “Well, you did interrupt me.” Bokuto’s shoulder slumped slightly and Akaashi chuckled. “But I did say it was fine, right?” 

“Oh please, stop trying to be smooth. You look like a hot mess,” Kenma deadpanned and this time Kuroo put his hand on Kenma’s mouth, shooting him a glare. Akaashi’s eyebrow twitched but he managed to keep his attention on Bokuto. 

“If you’re done, we can walk back to the station together if you want?” Akaashi offered and Bokuto beamed in answer. 

“Nobody would reprimand me for living a bit earlier.” He winked, standing up. “Let’s go!” 

Akaashi laughed and he stood up, taking his computer with him. He let Bokuto pass by him before casting a glare towards the two creatures. Kenma only glared back, defiance in his gaze, whereas Kuroo smiled apologetically, hand still covering Kenma’s. He let go, taking Kenma’s hand instead and pushing him up, forcing him to fly and follow the two men. 

“What is the first rule, Kenma?” Kuroo reprimanded, and the way Kenma’s shoulder slumped, letting Kuroo carry all his weight with a disgruntled face was enough to satisfy Akaashi’s ego. At least, he could count on Kuroo from time to time. 

Kenma grumbled begrudgingly as Kuroo let him on Akaashi’s shoulder, “Never speak during conversation except if Keiji’s being gross.” 

Kuroo hit his head gently, putting both hands on his hips. “There’s no except! They were talking and you were rude.” 

Kenma was about to answer something but Akaashi’s attention was redirected as Bokuto called for him. Kuroo seemed to handle the situation anyway, so he nodded, smiling, and walking a bit faster to catch up with the man. 

As they stepped outside of the bookstore, they walked silently side by side, elbows brushing against each other from time to time. Surprisingly enough, the walk to the station was silent, Bokuto kept his eyes locked to the ground, and Akaashi was content looking around, silence not bothering him much. 

That was until Kuroo decided to stop being responsible. It hadn’t even lasted ten minutes. 

“I would have never thought someone could have worse hair than me,” Kuroo commented. 

Akaashi refrained from snorting, but struggled to keep a smile off his face. Kuroo then flew to Bokuto, standing on his shoulder. Akaashi eyed him skeptically, closing his lips in a firm line, looking away quickly not to look like a creep. 

“Damn!” Kuroo exclaimed and Akaashi couldn’t resist looking up, eyes widening when he saw Kuroo touching Bokuto’s neck. “This boy is hot! I mean, obviously, but like his skin is warm. He’s like a human heater.” 

Kenma crossed his arms, still sitting on Akaashi, upset. He was pouting, and glared at Kuroo when he spoke, “I thought we were respecting rule number one?” 

Kuroo shrugged, turning to them with a smirk. “Well, technically they aren't talking.” 

The angel flew around Bokuto, touching his arms, picking his abs —Akaashi had never seen them, but he guessed they were abs under that shirt— and squishing Bokuto’s face. Akaashi knew Bokuto couldn’t feel it, but heat crept onto his neck and face as he watched Kuroo flying around and making comments about everything. 

“Wow, these biceps, I’m sure he gives the best hugs! Look at those thighs, that’s years worth of Volleyball. He’s cute though, and have you seen his eyes?” 

After a few seconds of Kuroo fooling around, Kenma broke up, voice stern and full on sarcasm as he spat, “Go ahead and go out with him if he’s so hot.” 

Kuroo stopped, turning to them and grinning widely. He flew back toward Kenma and cooed, giving tiny pecks all over Kenma’s face as the blonde tried to get away from him, groaning and kicking. 

“Aw, Kenma-kun please don’t be mad! You know my heart only belongs to you and Akaashi,” Kuroo teased, voice dripping in honey. 

Akaashi couldn’t help it, he rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, “Can you please stop?” 

They both stopped, freezing at Akaashi’s words. He almost hit himself once the words were out, ready to make a fool of himself. Bokuto only looked up at him, frowning. “Did you say something?” 

They had arrived at the station and were now waiting for Akaashi’s train. 

“Hm?” Akaashi feigned ignorance, arching a brow. “No, I didn’t say anything.” 

“Oh,” Bokuto looked down again, and Akaashi finally noticed his furrowed brows and the way he was chewing his lips, no longer distracted by his two friends. He was about to ask what was wrong when the man raised his head again, talking with a determined voice, but unable to look Akashi in the eyes. “Akaashi? Can I have your number? Or email? Or anything that you’re willing to give really, I’d really love to talk to you more.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened, surprised by the sudden demand. He heard Kuroo squeal of excitement at his side as Kenma groaned. To Kenma’s credit, Akaashi did hesitate. He shifted his weight on his feet, knowing that doing so was taking a new step forward with no going back. It wasn’t something he could give without considering the consequences, knowing any friendship could end very badly. but eventually, he caved in, taking his phone out of his pocket. 

Bokuto smiled at the gesture, cheeks puffing up in excitement. He took the phone Akaashi gave him and typed his number in his contact, sending himself a message. The train decided it was perfect timing to arrive, and they both waved goodbye as Akaashi stepped inside a free carriage, a smile plastered on his lips. 

Once the train started, Akaashi looked down at his phone. Bokuto had put his number under his name and added a cute owl emoji next to it. His lips curved up as Kuroo looked at the screen over shoulder, putting his fist up in the air, screaming, “Progress!” 

______

  
  


Akaashi would call himself an over thinker, that was for sure. He would accept being called a bit dense sometimes since he had terrible social skills. He would even admit to being strict - Kuroo and Kenma reminded him every day that he should enjoy life more and stop thinking about the consequences of every one of his actions. So Akaashi knew he wasn’t perfect, he was very far from it, actually. 

But if there was something that Akaashi took pride in, it was that he wasn’t dumb. At least, he wasn’t dumb enough to think that whatever the hell Bokuto and he were doing right now wasn’t a date. 

He tried though. He had purposely ignored Kuroo’s grin when he decided to wear his favorite shirt early in the afternoon, and had even violently told Kenma to shut up when the demon told him he looked miserable for a first date. It wasn’t _supposed_ to be a date, but it was clear now that it was very much one. 

“No!” Bokuto almost screamed, pushing Akaashi’s hand away before he could give the money to the cashier. “I’m paying.” 

Akaashi blinked a few times, frowning, “I can pay for a cookie Bokuto-san, it’s not a big deal.” 

“I know,” Bokuto took out his card, smiling widely when the bip echoed. “But I want to.” 

Akaashi was about to answer when two little ‘pop’ echoed in his ears, making him jump a little bit. He had grown used to them appearing out of nowhere when he least expected , but he had thought they would leave him alone today. He was apparently wrong. 

“So, it’s a date.” Kenma noted flatly, giving him a disapprobation look. As much as he wanted to answer, Akaashi bit his lips, forcing himself to keep his head turned to Bokuto. 

Kuroo didn’t make it any less difficult. “It’s a date!” He exclaimed, his wings brushing Akaashi’s neck, sign that he was flying happily. “God, took you long enough. It’s been what? Two months?”

“ _Only_ two months,” Kenma countered bitterly, clicking his tongue. 

Akaashi forced a smile, and decided to finally answer Bokuto when a new voice interrupted him again, repeating, “Oh, he wants to.” 

He looked up at Suga, who had just appeared from the back shop, holding a tray of sweets. Akaashi directed his frown at his supposed friend, but Suga’s smile only grew wilder. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen you Akaashi,” Suga chanted, voice sharp, careful and analyzing. “Who’s your new friend?” 

“Even Suga noticed it,” Kuroo teased, laughing. 

“Suga always notices,” Kenma commented.

Bokuto groaned, turning to him, “You’ve already been here? You could have told me, I would have chosen somewhere else.” 

Akaashi blinked a few times, feeling a bit dizzy at the different voices and remarks. He closed his lips in a thin line, focusing on the ticket Bokuto was taking from the waiter. When he felt Kenma and Kuroo sitting firmly on his shoulder he finally looked up, smiling. 

“It’s fine Bokuto-san, I actually love it here.” Then, he turned to Suga, voice flat, sarcastic, “Always a pleasure to see you Suga-san.” 

Suga just laughed, letting them take their drink and treats to head towards one of the tables. Akaashi didn’t miss the gesture of his fingers indicating that he was watching them. Kenma scoffed. 

“He’s such a stirrer.” 

Akaashi couldn’t agree more. It had always been Suga’s character, he was lively and loved teasing his friends. Akaashi was happy to be considered one, he had never thought when coming here every two days when he was outlining his book that he would find a good company in the worker. 

He allowed his lips to turn into a small smile, aiming to put his cup of coffee and cookie on the table Bokuto had chosen when Bokuto hummed, “I think he’s just friendly.” 

Akaashi froze in his movement, hand mid air and half sitting, looking up at Bokuto. He was unperturbed, already seated and tasting his hot cocoa, sighing, content. Akaashi blinked a few times, brows furrowed, before finally taking his seat, holding the cup with both hands. 

For a split moment, Akaashi had the feeling Bokuto had answered to Kenma, which would be ridiculous since he couldn’t hear him. He bit his lips, turning imperceptibly to his friends. Kuroo was silently fighting with Kenma about Kenma’s hair, who was trying to get away from his hold without much conviction. 

Akaashi shook his head. Bokuto had for sure thought aloud, simply giving his opinion about Suga, who hadn’t been subtle to the slightest. He was imagining things, hoping too much that things with Bokuto would work out not only with him, but also with Kenma and Kuroo. That is if things with Bokuto would work out. If he would ever admit the existence of Kenma and Kuroo to him. 

“I am really glad that you’re here, Akaashi.” Bokuto interrupted him in his thoughts, and Akaashi looked up to see the sun sitting in front of him. 

It took him a few seconds to answer, but as his mind registered the words, cheeks heating slightly, he smiled brightly at his turn. “I am glad to be here, Bokuto-san.” 

“Oh, you know, you can call me Bokuto.” He said with a wave of his hand. “People never called-”

“You have a disgusting smile on your face.” Kenma said at his left, receiving a kick from Kuroo the moment the words escaped his mouth. He raised his hands, adding, “I’m just saying!” 

Akaashi ignored him, focusing on Bokuto’s enthusiasm, talking about his high school and how he got into volleyball, mentioning the friends he made along the way. It was easy to listen, captivating to say the least. Kuroo was sitting on his shoulders, listening too, making his own comments. It felt good. 

  
  
  
  


——

  
  


Akaashi closed the door behind him, leaning his back against the wood and sighing deeply. His hands rose up to his hair, pushing them backward and finding their place at the top of his head. Without his consent, his lips curved up in a small smile that threaded to grow wider and wider the more he was reminiscing his afternoon with Bokuto. He had to physically bite his lips and shake his head to try to regain a bit of composure. He failed. 

“That’s disgusting.” Kenma muttered between his breath, popping up in front of Akaashi. 

Kuroo didn’t wait anytime to join him, floating next to Kenma. “Kenma please, let him be for tonight.” 

His friend’s words brought him back to reality and all the giddiness Akaashi felt a second before ran out of his body, leaving him empty and afraid. Automatically, he brought his hands back down, joining them together after pushing his glasses up his nose. His teeth became sharp on his lips as he felt a pang in his heart. He sighed. 

“It’s fine Kuroo-san,” he breathed out heavily, pushing his weight off the door to walk to his living room. The two little creatures followed him silently, waiting. “Kenma is right. I think… I think we should talk about this.” 

Akaashi let his body flop on his couch, looking to see his two friends floating in front of him. He crossed his legs, silently inviting them to sit on his knees, which they did. 

“You really don’t have to, Keiji. You seemed really happy, maybe we can talk about it another day?” Kuroo offered, frowning. 

Akaashi knew that he could, and he probably should. He deserved a day of happiness, he deserved to dwell on the giddiness that he felt all day talking with Bokuto and laughing at his sides. But he knew that he was only delaying the conversation, sooner or later, he’d have to talk about it with Kuroo and Kenma. 

“Better do it now, in case I have to cut this relationship short.” Akaashi answered. 

Kuroo bit his lips and Akaashi knew he wanted to add something. Kuroo was a hopeless romantic and wanted nothing more than Akaashi’s happiness but he knew that it wasn’t only about him this time, and that they actually had to talk about it together. So he said nothing, waiting. 

“It’s really that bad, huh?” Kenma sighed.

Akaashi felt heat creeping on his face but nodded anyway. He couldn’t fool anyone at this point. He clearly had a crush on Bokuto, and it was evident for the three of them that it would evolve into something more. Akaashi had always been careful about his relationship. He was careful to reject any person that showed an ounce of interest in him, and made sure to end a relationship the moment he’d start feeling more than friendship for someone. 

Keeping his friends by his side was already difficult, so having a significant other was almost impossible. He had lost so many people trying to explain to them that he had two friends with him constantly. It was too abstract, too surreal for them, no one had ever believed him - and it hurt Akaashi more than he could admit. 

Kenma and Kuroo tried to tell him more often than once that they didn’t mind, that Akaashi could focus on the people in his life and let them be. He tried once, but the amount of distress the three of them felt were unbearable. Neither Kuroo nor Kenma could stay far from Akaashi without falling sick, and the absence of his friends filled Akaashi with so much sorrow that he had fallen sick at his turn. 

At this point, they were way more than friends. They were one and the same, vital for each other. Like the brain, the soul and the body, they were inseparable. So they promised to stay together until the very end, and Akaashi wouldn’t let them down for anybody in the world. 

“Do you think it’s reciprocated?” Akaashi asked, letting his head fall on the couch, closing his eyes. “I mean, it does seem like it, but maybe I’m not objective enough.” 

Kenma snorted, “It’s kind of difficult to say. He’s so-” Kenma trailed out, and Akaashi smiled, knowing that the little devil was rolling his eyes. 

“Energetic? Lovable? Cute? Happy? Extroverted?” Kuroo suggested. 

“To put it nicely, yes.” Kenma clicked his tongue, making Akaashi’s smile grow a bit more. He opened one eye enough to see Kuroo shaking his head with a smile of his own. 

“I actually think you have a chance with him,” Kuroo said, flying from his place to settle next to Kenma. The blonde said nothing, accepting Kuroo’s warmth at his side, their knees touching. Akaashi’s heart melted. “Bokuto is cool. He’s kind and I’m sure he’s open minded enough to at least listen to you. You could give him a chance.”

“And what if he’s not?” Kenma snapped, turning to glare at the little angel. “We get hurt again? Who’s going to pick up the pieces?” 

Kuroo looked determined into Kenma’s eyes, “Us. We’ve got each other and we always will. We’re strong enough to get through this together.” 

That was one of the reasons why Akaashi didn’t want to get involved in relationships. He wasn’t the only one getting hurt from them. They were bound together, they could feel the other’s sadness, so they would all be hurt. And he didn’t want to be the reason why they would feel miserable. 

“Come on, give him a chance. What if he accepts it? What if you lose the chance to be happy Keiji?” Kuroo continued, looking back at him. 

“I don’t need someone else to be happy,” Akaashi grumbled, looking away. He could see Kuroo’s fond smile from the corner of his eyes. 

“I don’t doubt it. But he does make you happier, right? You really enjoyed being with him today. And you have been happier since you two started talking to each other.” 

Akaashi closed his lips in a firm line, cheeks heating up again, dusting his skin with pink. Unable to say anything, he just nodded. 

“So? Are you going to try?” Kuroo asked, hopeful. 

Coming clean to Bokuto was the only good solution Akaashi had anyway. At least, he would be settled and would be able to know what to do after. If Bokuto would reject him like any other person he tried to talk to before, then Akaashi would survive it. They’d stop seeing each other and he’ll spend a few months trying to get better with Kenma and Kuroo’s help. What did he have to lose anyway?

“What about you?” Akaashi asked, looking at his two friends. “Welcoming someone in my life means welcoming someone in yours.”

Kuroo laughed, putting both hands on his hips. “Come on! I love the man! I’m more than glad to have him in my life!” 

Akaashi smiled, it wasn’t Kuroo’s opinion that he had actually been worried about. His eyes rested onKenma, who was pouting, furiously looking at his feet. 

“And you, Kenma?”

It took the blonde a few seconds before he growled, rolling his eyes, soft blush in his cheeks, “He’s fine, I guess.” 

Kuroo cooed loudly, jumping on Kenma, making them fall backward and planting several tiny kisses on his face. Kenma vainly tried to get away from his hold, screaming and kicking Kuroo. Akaashi’s lips curved up and his heart swelled with happiness. 

It was decided; if Bokuto ever wanted to be something more than friends, Akaashi would tell him the truth about the two loves already in his life. 

_______

Akaashi had never been so stressed in his life, even for the few times he tried to tell someone about Kuroo and Kenma. He was frightened, heart squeezing at the simple idea that Bokuto could reject him and think he was insane. He straightened on the couch, turning to the grey haired boy with a long sigh. Bokuto looked at him, brows knitting together. 

“Are you okay Kaashi?” He asked, immediately taking his hands and giving a gentle squeeze. 

Akaashi looked at the large hands encircling his, warmth spreading at the contact. He knew it was a considerate gesture to show his support and sooth him, but Akaashi couldn’t calm down for the life of him. On the contrary, Bokuto’s hands made his anxiety rise up even more. It was the first time he was experiencing such comfort and closeness with Bokuto, and knowing that it could be the last made his inside twist. 

He quickly moved his hands away, wincing. He didn’t want to know what it felt to be comforted by Bokuto, not when he knew that it could very much never happen again. He wouldn’t miss something that he never experienced. Yet, the cold hair on his hands made him frown, hands itching to go back to find Bokuto’s. 

“Oh,” Bokuto frowned deeper, plunging his hands between his crossed legs, biting his lips. “Sorry.” 

Akaashi looked up, heart sinking to his stomach at Bokuto’s dejected tone, wanting nothing else than to hug him tight. But he stood straight, shaking his head and keeping his arms for himself. 

“No, I’m sorry, it’s fine, it’s just-” Akaashi sighed deeply, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, Kenma and Kuroo were sitting on his shoulder, close to his neck. They were comforting, their presence grounding. “I have to tell you something.” 

“Of course,” Bokuto nodded, looking up at him. 

Akaashi took a long breath, before starting, “Please, let me finish before saying anything.” Bokuto nodded. “I’ve never had any relationships before.”

“It’s fine, really Akaashi. I don’t-” Bokuto started, and his jaw closed shut quickly when Akaashi gave him a pointed look, hands coming to his mouth. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “go on!” 

Akaashi sighed, his body relaxed a bit at Kuroo’s laugh and Kenma’s snort. He waited for them to be silent before continuing, “I’ve actually haven’t had much of any type of relationship, really. I have a secret - I guess we can call it that way - that people don’t like. They either don’t like it, or think I am insane. Which, I started to believe myself,” Akaashi chuckled nervously, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “The thing is, there is something you should know before we start a relationship. I would understand if you’d think I’m crazy, it’s okay if you don’t believe me. I just- I just want you to be honest with me after, and not to freak out.” 

Akaashi looked up, noticing only now that he had been frowning at his feet the entire time. Bokuto nodded, concern evident in his eyes, lips firmly shut in a thin line. As much as Akaashi wanted to keep eye contact for the following of the conversation, he couldn’t bring himself to. He fidgeted with his hands. 

“I have two friends. They are way more than that actually. They have been here since birth, and they grow up like me. We’re bound? I think. They feel what I feel and the other way around. They get sick when they stay away from me for too long. And I love them more than anything, I would risk my life for them without hesitation. The thing is-” He took a deep breath, trembling, “I am the only one who can see them.” 

Now that the truth was out, Akaashi couldn’t help himself, he rushed to add, voice more and more insecure as Kuroo’s hand found its place on his neck, reassuring. 

“They’re constantly with me, and they’re small enough to stay on my shoulders all day. Nobody else can see, hear or feel them but me. They are very important to me, so I’ve tried to talk about them to the people I’ve loved before. But none of them understood, thinking that I was insane to still have imaginary friends. But they’re nothing but real. They are real for me, they have always been here for me, and they are all I have. I would understand if you don’t believe me,” He cleared his throat, chest burning, “I know how crazy I sound. But it’s the truth. And I can’t get involved in a relationship without coming clean about them. That’s why I’m telling you all of this.” 

He pushed his glasses up once again, biting his lips. He could feel Bokuto facing him, but didn’t dare look up, afraid of what he could see. 

“I really care about you too Bokuto-san. In those last months I’ve learned so much about you, and I genuinely enjoy your company.” He flushed furiously as he continued, “I am not going to lie. I’m very interested in you, and I’d love to be more. I’m not asking you to believe me, I just wanted to be honest. It won’t change anything in our relationship, since you can’t interact with them, but still, I wanted you to know.” 

Akaashi took a deep breath, and finally looked up, chewing on his lips. Bokuto was still looking at him with furrowed brows, and Akaashi shivered, waiting for the worse. 

Maybe they had been wrong all along, maybe Bokuto wasn’t as open minded as they thought. Or worse, maybe he was open minded but Akaashi was _so_ insane that Bokuto couldn’t even imagine or understand his story. Akaashi lips were slowly turning white at his bites, as he picked at his nails. He would understand if Bokuto didn’t want to believe him, and he would live with it, he thinks. He’d just have to think about something else and close his heart again, it wouldn’t be that difficult. 

The thing was he was lying to himself. He was already too attached to Bokuto, thinking that his personality, his childishness and joy would have made their relationship different, that maybe Bokuto could accept it, could accept _them_. He knew it was a stupid idea but he thought- 

“What are their names?” Bokuto suddenly interrupted him, finally understanding that he could talk without being reprimanded. 

Akaashi blinked, his frowning growing deeper and his mouth hanging open. He looked at Bokuto’s feature relax, a small smile replacing the thin line that his lips previously wore. 

Akaashi’s heart missed a beat. 

“What?” He breathed out, voice barely above a whisper, air flowing out of his lungs. 

“Their names. Don’t they have names? What do you do to differentiate them?” He continued, crossing his legs and scooting closer, nodding encouragingly. 

Akaashi recoiled by reflex, unable to do anything else, mouth opening and closing without making any sound. He felt his heart leap in his throat and had to close his lips together to keep the bile at bay.

“Did I say something wrong?” Bokuto asked, brows knotting together again. 

“Did you hear what I said?” He didn’t even know how he managed to ask the question, as he felt nauseous, wanting nothing more than to get away from Bokuto. 

Akaashi had expected a lot of things from Bokuto. He had expected for the two toned haired boy to be confused, to not understand and refuse to believe. He had thought of Bokuto calling him insane and not wanting to see him ever again - this idea alone already liked Akaashi with dread, but the reaction he actually got was worse. What Akaashi had not expected, though, was for Bokuto to make fun of him. 

He had thought Bokuto was different from other people. 

He had apparently been wrong. 

“Get out of here.” Akaashi spat between his teeth, closing his eyes, hands trembling. He didn’t want to cry right now, not in front of Bokuto. 

“Wh- Why? What did I do wrong? Please Akaashi just tell me I-” 

“Get. Out.” 

Akaashi could vaguely hear Kuroo talking to him, patting his skin to get his attention but he didn’t care. He didn’t need his kind words, he didn’t need pity. 

“No, I- I’m sorry really, whatever I did, I’m-”

He was about to scream, anger building up in his veins, fear and deception overtaking his heart - his defense mechanism was already activating; pushing Bokuto away, being as hard and rude as he could to put distance between him and the source of hurt - but Kenma’s voice made itself heard between the chaos. 

“Keiji! Keiji, look at me,” Kenma said firmly. 

Akaashi shook his head, knowing that his tears would fall if he ever tried to open his eyes. He felt Kenma’s little hands at both sides of his nose and took a heavy breath before looking. Kenma was blurry, too close to him for him to be able to see anything more than his purple shirt and blonde hair. Still, he kept his gaze focused on his friend. 

“He’s not making fun of you,” Kenma continued, keeping his words separated and clear. “He is being genuinely curious. He’s honest and really wants to know.” Akaashi feels Kuroo’s hands on his cheeks, wiping away the tears that fell. “He is not messing with you, Keiji.” 

And if there was someone Akaashi could trust in moments like these it was Kenma. Because Kenma was observant, analytical, and objective. Because Kenma would never say anything he wouldn’t firmly believe just to please Akaashi. And because Kenma was almost always right. 

The little demon finally flew away, allowing Akaashi to focus his eyes again as he stood on his leg. Kuroo landed at his side, concern all over his face. When Akaashi finally dared looking up to Bokuto, he found the man still talking, rambling and almost on the verge of tears, gesturing wildly with his hands. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi interrupted, and Bokuto shut his mouth so hard the noise resonated in the room. He looked up at Akaashi, visibly in pain. “Are you making fun of me? You have the right not to believe me, but I really hope you’re not being nice to me just because you pity me.”

Bokuto’s eyes went wide as he stuttered, “What? No! Why would you lie to me? You said it was important, of course I’m trusting you!” 

Akaashi’s breath got taken away, as he stared blankly at the man facing him. He couldn’t believe it, after years and years trying and failing to make people understand that he was not crazy, it felt unbelievable. He needed confirmation, again. 

“Are you sincere?” 

“You said it yourself, they’re a part of you. And I like you a lot. So I want to learn more about them too! I’m serious!” Bokuto almost screamed the last sentence, taking his hands together and squeezing them, begging with his eyes for Akaashi to trust him. 

It did the trick - Akaashi bubbled out a laugh, it was wet and choked but he didn’t care, instant relief and gratefulness taking over his body. Bokuto believed him, Bokuto wanted to know more about Kenma and Kuroo. A quick glance at his lap was enough to see Kenma’s shiny eyes and before he could even turn to Kuroo, the little angel flew to hug Akaashi’s shoulder, crying just as much as him. 

“Can you say hello for me?” Bokuto said in a big smile, scooting closer to Akaashi again. This time, Akaashi let him. 

He laughed, shaking his head. “They’re right here. They can hear you.” 

“Really? Uh, Hi…” 

“Kenma and Kuroo,” Akaashi said, smiling. 

“Hi Kuroo, hi Kenma. I’m glad to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Akaashi all this time, I hope we get to take care of him together now.” There was a beat before Bokuto almost jumped on him, as he screamed; “Akaashi what did they reply?” 

Akaashi blinked for a while, jumping at the sudden increase of sound and stunned by Bokuto’s eagerness and curiosity. He couldn’t help himself, he laughed openly, hands going to his stomach as he bent down. And _damn,_ it felt really good. 

“He is too precious. I love that man already! Akaashi, tell him this!” Kuroo said happily, wiping tears off his face with his free hand on his hip. 

Kenma rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “This is ridiculous, I’m not taking part in this.”

Akaashi had to bite his lips to prevent him from laughing again, looking at his two friends. He felt tears gather up in his eyes, moved to have his friends accept Bokuto that easily and be happy for him. He forced the tears back again. 

And though Kuroo called him a liar and Kenma shot him a glare when he answered, Akaashi just smiled widely, answering, heart missing a beat when Bokuto’s smile brightened. “They said hi too.”

—————

  
  


“You’re going to write this afternoon, yeah?” 

Akaashi looked up from his plate, chewing on his rice. He blinked at Bokuto, swallowing before he answered, suspicious, “I’m supposed to. Why?”

Bokuto waved his chopsticks around, shoving food into his mouth, “I was envisaging going to the library for a few minutes, and then going into town.”

He stopped, shrugging nonchalantly and extending his arm, a piece of meat tucked between his chopsticks. It occurred to Akaashi for a few seconds that Bokuto was handing him food, making his cheeks heat instantly. But as soon as Bokuto’s hand stopped, facing his shoulder instead of his lips, Akaashi froze, frowning. 

It took Bokuto a few minutes to look up and meet Akaashi’s gaze. “For Kuroo or Kenma,” he explained as if it was the most mundane thing to do. 

His two friends who were sitting on the table, far away from the food Bokuto was offering them, turned at the call of their name. Akaashi’s eyes trailed to them. He didn’t know if he wanted to cry or laugh, moved by the attention, embarrassed by the gesture but cracking a smile at Kenma’s wrinkled nose. The fact that Kuroo and Kenma weren’t even on his shoulders made him lose it all. 

Akaashi laughed, posing his chopsticks as Bokuto’s hand trailed away, coming back to its owner, frown appearing between his eyebrows. Bokuto wasn’t pouting, but he wasn’t too far from it either. 

“What?” He asked, putting back his food in his bowl. 

“Come on Keiji,” Kuroo commented, trying but failing to sound reprimanding as his own smile could easily be heard. “He tried to be considerate!”

This only doubled Akaashi’s laugh as he tried to explain, “they’re not on my shoulders Bokuto-san. They don’t even eat real food.”

“Really?” Bokuto exclaimed, eyes wide open. “What do they eat then?” 

Akaashi shrugged, a smile still hovering on his lips, and giving a side look at Kenma who scoffed. “They don’t. They don’t need food or anything.”

Bokuto had stopped eating altogether, bending slowly over the table, eyes sparkling with interest. Akaashi's heart felt warm. “Because they can’t? Or because they don’t want to?”

“We can’t really grab it. And we don’t really want to, it doesn’t look or smell as good as you think for us.” Kuroo said with a shrug, turning back to Kenma’s hair that he was trying to braid. Akaashi was about to repeat it out loud when Bokuto interrupted, 

“Hm, they can't, right? It must not smell or look good for them.” 

Akaashi froze, squinting at Bokuto. Bokuto had the awful tendency to be in synchronization with Kuroo and Kenma sometimes, and that wasn’t good for his poor heart. He shook his head, shoving food into his mouth, humming. 

“Can I bring them with me to town?” Bokuto asked.

This time, Akaashi choked, coughing violently. He didn’t ever dare look at his two little friends, stunned. 

“What?”

Bokuto fidgeted with his hands, looking suddenly sheepish. “I’d like to go with them to town, is that okay? I’d be happy to spend a bit of time with them.”

Akaashi blinked, twice, thrice, chopsticks still stuck midair. The information was travelling slowly to his brain, and he swallowed his food, back falling against the back of the chair. 

“Why?”

The way Bokuto shrugged and looked at the table made Akaashi’s heart squeal - he wasn’t used to seeing Bokuto like this. “So we can get to know each other better? Is it a problem? It’s okay if it is, I can-”

“It’s not that, I’m just… Surprised I guess.” Akaashi cleared his throat and finally looked at the two small creatures who were looking at Bokuto, stunned. “I guess if they want to, I don’t see any issues? But what are you going to do? You can’t hear or see them, it’d be like going alone.” 

“Nonsense!” Bokuto almost screamed, his smile was back on his lips, cheeks pink from anticipation. “I’ll know they’ll be there and that’s enough!” 

Akaashi didn’t know how he managed to keep composure, but he did, only clearing his throat and blinking rapidly. Never someone had cared that much about Kuroo and Kenma, and he knew Bouton was actually genuine about them, but this was something else. 

Bokuto was something else. 

“Only if they want to though,” Akaashi added, looking back at his friends. 

“Hell yeah I want to! A date with my bro? I’ll never miss that!” Akaashi shook his head, smiling softly. Kuroo and Bokuto had started calling each other all sorts of nicknames these days, to his own displeasure since he was the one translating between them. 

“Kenma?”

The blonde wrinkled his nose before rolling his eyes. “Okay I’ll come. But as soon as I’m bored I’ll leave him.” 

Akaashi looked up, smiling softly. “They said yes.” 

The smile on Bokuto’s lips rivaled the warmth of the sun, and seeing Kuroo’s and Kenma’s side smile only made him more emotional. 

“Just, please, be careful to come back before tonight. We can’t stay away too long, and an entire afternoon is already a lot,” Akaashi added very seriously, frowning. “The three of us get sick if we spend too much away from each other, so you have max five hours, is that okay?” 

Akaashi didn’t even need to look to know that Bokuto was nodding, but he did anyway, relieved to see that Bokuto was taking him very seriously. 

Akaashi had never really separated from Kuroo and Kenma. They had tried once. He was young, tired and frustrated that he couldn’t have a life like everyone else. Kuroo and Kenma felt so guilty, and wanted nothing but the best for him so they disappeared. It had been the longest and most horrible three days Akaashi had ever experienced. 

He had started to get very depressed, quickly. He would burst into tears every two minutes, unable to think about anything else and feeling a void in his chest. After half a day, he started feeling physically sick, his head would hurt him so much that he had to lay down. He couldn’t eat anything, and had trouble sleeping. 

Kuroo and Kenma weren’t any better than him when they came back, lost, afraid, hurt. They swore that day that they will never separate for such a long time ever again, and Akaashi was very strict about that rule. He didn’t want for them to feel this kind of pain ever again. 

Hence why he felt so anxious letting Bokuto go with the boys. He couldn’t even go to the bookstore to write, and writing was a no-go for today anyway. He didn’t want to sound overprotective or annoying so he refrained from texting every thirty minutes, but he couldn’t help locking and unlocking his phone, hoping that Bokuto would send him a message. 

By the time it was slowly starting to get dark, Akaashi’s heart began dancing forcefully in his chest, preventing his lungs from filling up normally. As much as he had learned to trust Bokuto, the man couldn’t plan everything. They could be late because they had something, or something happened and he’d never be able to see them both. The worst case scenario would’ve one of them not coming back. The misery alone would be too hard for him and the other that stayed behind. 

Maybe he should go out and go look for them. Just in case so-

“I’m here!” Bokuto screamed, opening the door and walking inside, ruffling through bags. Akaashi almost ran to the entrance, frowning. He would relax when he’d see them alive and healthy. 

Kuroo and Kenma were both leaning on the other, sitting on Bokuto’s shoulders. Kenma’s eyes were closed, but he had a small smile on his face and Kuroo was stroking his hair peacefully. Akaashi visibly sighed, immediately holding his hand up to Bokuto’s shoulders so they could both relax on his instead. He noticed Bokuto’s eyes following his hand, which looked empty for him. 

And for the first time since Bokuto arrived, Akaashi paid attention to him because the moment Kuroo and Kenma snuggled against his neck, a sob escaped Bokuto. Akaashi’s eyes widened as he witnessed Bokuto biting on his lips, furiously looking at the ground, visibly trying not to cry. He failed. 

Akaashi immediately put his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders, “Hey? What happened? Is something the matter?” 

Bokuto shook his head, plunging his head into Akaashi’s neck, squishing Kuroo and Kenma that groaned painfully. Akaashi wrapped his arms around him as Bokuto cried, shaken up. 

“Bokuto, please. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

It took a few minutes for him to answer, sniffing loudly, “I bought them small pencils.” Akaashi frowned, waiting. “They're really tiny, not longer than my pinky. But I don’t know if they like them. I’ve spent all day asking questions, talking, trying to get to know them better and I do believe they were here but I just- I wish-”

Akaashi sighed, feeling his throat knot. “that you could hear them.” Bokuto nodded, gripping at Akaashi’s shirt. “Why wouldn’t we sit so you can tell me about the day. This way I’ll be able to tell you what they thought about it?” 

It took a few more seconds for Bokuto to let go and dry his tears as he let himself be led on the couch. 

“He was perfect,” Kuroo murmured, smiling fondly. “Always considerate, people were looking at him, but he only cared about us. I appreciate that.” 

Kenma hummed at his side, nuzzling his nose against Akaashi’s skin. Akaashi smiled softly, sitting next to Bokuto. He took his head between his hands, looking straight into his eyes.

“They loved it.” Akaashi had his own tears gathering in his eyes as he chuckled, “They love you. Thank you so much, for me, for them. We are so grateful for you.”

——————-

  
  


Spending time with Bokuto was comforting. It felt like recharging his energy, body feeling warmer and warmer every passing second spent in his arms. Bokuto looked down at him, smiling, brushing their nose together. 

It was a feeling that Akaashi didn’t experience a lot, one that he missed deeply. He loved Kenma and Kuroo with all his heart, and he appreciated that they could touch each other a lot. They had been there all his life, and their presence was important. But he missed this, having arms wrapped around him gently, feeling a body against his, that was a feeling that couldn’t be replaced. 

He smiled, accepting Bokuto’s lips against his own, kissing him gently and quickly. Bokuto was soft, in his gestures, in his demands, making sure Akaashi was comfortable, and that they both enjoyed the embrace. It felt indescribable. 

“Wait,” Bokuto murmured, letting go of his lips. “Not in front of our children.” 

Akaashi blinked, mouth opening and closing. “The children-” He got out of Bokuto’s hold to face him instead, squinting at him. He spoke, accentuating each word, “do not call them our children.” 

Bokuto laughed, taking Akaashi’s hands. “Why?” 

Akaashi freed one hand, pointing a finger at him, “This is gross! They’re-” He stuttered, trying to find his words, and felt very relieved that neither Kuroo or Kenma were around when he said, “They’re very important for me, we have strong bound but not-” He winced, an affronted noise escaping him without his consent. “We’re the same age!” 

He felt his cheeks heating, and noticed Bokuto’s smile growing wider as his face grew redder. Akaashi pushed his shoulders, finally smiling at his turn. 

“You love them.” Bokuto stated, and his voice was so fond Akaashi couldn’t deny it.

He nodded. “They’re not even there anyway.” 

Bokuto’s brows shoot up. “Really? Where are they?” 

Akaashi shrugged, his smile not leaving his face as he recognized the sparkle of curiosity in Bokuto’s eyes. “I don’t know, they just disappear when I ask them to give me some time alone.” 

Bokuto’s smile widened and he took both Akaashi’s hands again before praying further, “Do they come back when you call them? Where do you think they go? They’re maybe in some alternate universe made for small angels and demons?” 

Akaashi smiled, shaking his head. “They come back when they want actually, but if I ever need them, they can feel it and they’ll come. I don’t think they live in another world though.” 

He hummed in answer, but didn’t seem satisfied. “You should call them and ask. Were they babies too when you were one?” His eyes grew wide and he almost jumped from excitement as a new wave of questions hit him. “Oh! Oh! Did they help you cheat at school? I bet you didn’t cheat, you’re clever. But did they help you?” 

Akaashi laughed, trying to calm him down, heart swelling from gratefulness. “One question at a time. They did help me a lot when I was a child. Not for cheating,” he added quickly at Bokuto’s smug face. “But they’d help me learn. They’ve always helped me everyday as much as they could, they’re like that. A bit like my guardians.” Bokuto nodded, drinking his words avidly. “Do you want me to call them?” 

“I’d love that! I have plenty of questions!” 

Akaashi didn’t have time to add anything that Kenma and Kuroo popped up on his shoulders, smirking. 

“Missing us?” Kuroo asked, kicking Akaashi’s gently. 

He rolled his eyes, announcing. “They’re here.” 

“Kuroo! Kenma!” Bokuto almost screamed, “We’re do you guys go when you disappear? Do you go like in a demon and angel world?” 

Kenma and Kuroo shared a glance, and Akaashi waited patiently as Kenma explained. 

“Oh, yeah, we have an angel world.” He flought to Bokuto and settled on his knee. Kuroo took over. 

“We have almost everything you guys have on earth? Expect food, of course. We have clothes stores, we go to school, and learn about our human, and how to help him best.” Kuroo listed on his fingers, frowning. 

Akaashi squinted at Kuroo, who flought to sit next to Kenma, a small smile on his face.

Kenma nodded dramatically, “I was fired from school, so they made me a demon.” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, flicking his finger at the both of them, “Bullshit.” 

Both Kenma and Kuroo erupted into laughter. Akaashi felt so stupid for falling for it for even a split second, even more since they had already made researches about it years ago. 

“Tell me what they’re saying!” Bokuto demanded, almost vibrating with excitement. 

Akaashi shook his head, “They’re messing with us. They don’t really disappear, they just appear in another place. Could be anywhere on earth, right?” He asked, casting them a glance. 

Kenma is still wiping the tears from his eyes, trying to find his respiration, letting Kuroo answer, “Yeah. Pretty much, we don’t really go that far though. We usually just go to the park nearby or something like that.” 

Akaashi snorted, “They’re insufferable.” He confessed with a smile on his face. 

Bokuto nodded, smiling back, “They seem a lot of fun.” 

____

  
  


Akaashi is leaning on his side in the dark, eyes closed, desperately trying to find sleep when Bokuto moves at his side, standing up on one elbow. 

“Akaashi? Are you sleeping?” He murmured loudly. Akaashi didn’t have energy to answer that Bokuto added, “Kuroo? Kenma? Are you there? I’d like to talk to you.”

Akaashi didn’t move, getting curious as to why Bokuto would like to talk to the little demon and angel, feeling them sit on his arm. Bokuto continued without waiting for any answer, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hear any. 

“Can I talk to you individually? Kenma, I'll give you a bit of time to let me be alone with Kuroo, and then you’ll be able to come back.” 

Kenma scoffed, but didn’t move from over Akaashi, and the boy couldn’t help the smile on his face knowing all three of them were up and listening. 

“Hi Kuroo, we’ve talked a lot with Akaashi this morning, about you guys, and your relationship with Akaashi and I wanted to say thank you.” Akaashi felt his throat knot but he kept still, listening. “Akaashi told me you were always there to help him when he felt lost. You’re very intelligent and think a lot, I’m glad you’re able to help him find solutions to his problems. Even if he says you’re a pain-in-the-ass, I’m sure you’re a lot of fun to talk to! I want you to know that I love you a lot, and wished we could see and hear each other.” Kuroo sniffed loudly, his hand gripping Akaashi’s sling harder than he noticed. “But it’s alright, you’re here, and we have Akaashi, so we’ll be alright.”

There was a long silence, only broken by Kuroo’s trying to muffle the sound of his cries. Akaashi himself had trouble keeping the tears inside, chest heavy and heart bursting for love and gratefulness towards this man. He had never met someone as understanding and believing as Bokuto, and Akaashi felt very lucky to have him in his life. 

“Could you let me with Kenma now?” He waited for a few seconds before continuing. “Akaashi told me a lot about you and even if he’s always complaining I can see that he loves you, so I’m sure you’re not that much of a demon. I wanted to say thank you for keeping Akaashi sane and being direct when he needs it. I know I could never do that, so you’re really strong. I’d love to hear you and see you two, but like I said to Kuroo, you guys are here with Akaashi and I and this is all that matters.”

There’s a slight pause where Akaashi felt Kenma taking his pyjama shirt to wipe his face, the sound of Kuroo’s sobs echoing in the room. 

“I love you guys.” He finished. 

Kuroo groaned, hiding his head between his hands, “You’re so freaking cute, it’s so unfair, I love you too!” 

Bokuto suddenly jumped on the bed, making it move so hard that Akaashi immediately turned to him, worried, sending Kenma and Kuroo on the bed in motion. Bokuto was looking at him eyes wide, hand on his heart. 

“Was that you?” He asked quickly. 

Akaashi frowned, sitting up facing Bokuto, “Was what me?” 

“I- I swore I heard…” His eyes trailed to the mattress, frowning, searching, thinking. “Did you talk to me?” 

Akaashi’s eyes grew wide when realization hit him, and his lips parted slowly. This couldn’t be it, it was impossible. “What did you hear?”

“I don’t know something like, I love you too? You’re cute?”

Kuroo gasped, screaming. “It was me! It was me! Can you hear me?” 

Bokuto blinked, looking at Akaashi's lips in awe as they stayed closed, before looking down to the mattress, searching for something. He asked, with so much confusion and hope in his voice that Akaashi felt his throat knot. “Kenma, my boy, is that you? Akaashi is that Kenma?”

Akaashi shook his head, his hands settling on his head, pushing his hair back dramatically. He murmured between his lips, too slow for Bokuto to understand it, “it’s not possible, that’s not true, it can’t be.” 

“Bro!” Kuroo answered, still screaming his lungs, visibly vexed. Kenma was flying next to him, nose wrinkled. “You wound me.” 

Bokuto’s face illuminated as he looked at Akaashi, his smile reaching his ears and tears prickling in his eyes. “Kuroo! Kuroo I can hear you!” 

Akaashi was dumbstruck, gazing at Bokuto without being able to say or do anything, assisting at the scene. He was at loss for words and didn’t even know what to feel. 

“Kenma? Kenma can you say something? Are you here?” 

Akaashi’s eyes trailed to Kenma who was as surprised as them all, frowning, probably suspicious. He said anyway, “Hi Kou.”

Bokuto gasped, and Akaashi didn’t know his smile could get any wider. “Kenma, your voice is so cute!” 

The blush on Kenma’s cheeks made Akaashi’s heart swell and Kuroo’s side grin appeared on his lips as he put his elbow on Kenma’s shoulders. When Akaashi looked up at Bokuto again he was met with teary eyes looking at him. A smile tugged at Akaashi’s lips and he opened his arms. Bokuto rushed into them, chuckling wetly, plunging his head in the crook of Akaashi’s neck. 

The feeling Akaashi felt as both Kuroo and Kenma flew to hug them too was indescribable. 

When they separate, Akaashi can’t help but wonder, feeling both fear, adrenaline and bliss meddling in his heart, “How? I mean, in twenty three years, it never happened. Why now? Did you do something?” 

Kenma shook his head, a little bit red on the cheeks. “No, I’m as stunned as you. I would have never even imagined it could be possible.” 

“Ah! I’m sure my bro’s love was too powerful to break the charm.” Kuroo said proudly, putting both hands in his hips.

Bokuto laughed, his smile not leaving his face. He took Akaashi’s hands, squeezing them. “It doesn’t matter. The reason doesn’t matter, I-“ He cleared his throat, chuckling again and wiping the tears that threatened to fall again. “I’m able to hear the people I love. I have the proof that they exist, and I am blessed by the fact that we can talk to each other now. I’m not going to question that, let’s just- Let’s just enjoy it, alright?” 

Akaashi smiled fondly, gaze flicking to Kuroo and Kenma sitting on Bokuto’s knees to comfort him. He nodded, “Alright.” 

  
  


——————

  
  


Life with Bokuto, Kuroo and Kenma was interesting, to say the least. Especially since Bokuto could hear the two little creatures from time to time. None of them actually knew how it happened, but they were all very grateful for it. The problem was the communication didn’t work every time though. More often than not, when Bokuto would be outside, with people around him, he would only be able to discern some words, and sometimes not at all. It was only when they were all together at night, resting peacefully at Akaashi’s house that it was easier to hear them and talk. 

They created habits. Kuroo would join Bokuto at his morning run and he and Kenma would stay with the grey haired man when he was working at the library and Akaashi needed space to write his own book. Kenma would spend hours looking at Bokuto playing games and send some snarky remarks each time he was stupidly bad at it. It was soft, it was wonderful, more than Akaashi could have ever dreamed. 

Bokuto moved in at Akaashi’s. They didn’t even hesitate. They had a link so strong, all four of them, to even consider any ‘what ifs’. It was wonderful, blissful. Akaashi felt like he didn’t deserve it, like it would be taken away from him at any given moment. It felt so surreal, too good to be true. But it was; as true as laying in bed in Bokuto’s arms, with Kenma and Kuroo laying on their arms, talking calmly until they would all fall asleep. 

But even though Akaashi felt like it was perfect, even though Bokuto thought he was the luckiest person alive to be able to hear Kenma and Kuroo, they missed something. Humans they said, would never be able to be fully satisfied. And Bokuto and Akaashi were just lowly humans after all. 

Bokuto had confessed once, that he loved them too much for it to be healthy, that he needed more, so much more. He wanted to see Kuroo and Kenma, to look at them and memorize their faces and expressions. He wanted to be able to hold them, carry them on his shoulders and feeling it, feeling _them, touching_ them. He was the only one unable to do so in the house, and it hurt. He felt left out, he felt alone, loved, but not equal. 

And Akaashi longed for more too. He wished he could hug Kuroo and Kenma just like he did with Bokuto. He dreamed of the three of them, same height, healthy, together. He was pained for Bokuto, affronted that his boyfriend felt like this, disappointed that he could do nothing to help. 

They were a set; do not separate. They needed each other more than they could even think of. And they had to find a solution about it, they couldn’t live like that, happy but with a missing part of them. 

“We should do research.” Kenma said one night, back leaning against Kuroo, who was passing his hands through Kenma’s hair. 

Akaashi frowned, “For what?” 

“You know damn well what I mean Keiji,” Kenma answered, keeping his eyes locked into blue ones. 

“We are not going to go through this again, Kenma.” Akaashi’s voice was stern, firm, leaving no place for discussion. But Kenma was tenacious, and Bokuto curious. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Bokuto asked, playing with Akaashi’s fingers. 

“Finding information on us,” Kuroo answered, sighing. “We tried more than once, always ending up frustrated and mad because we found nothing. It is as if we do not exist.” 

“But you guys do! Akaashi can see you, I can hear you, there has to be something! Kenma’s right, we should do research!” Bokuto got up on his elbows, looking at Akaashi with wide eyes and hope. 

Akaashi couldn’t help himself, he glared at Bokuto, disentangling their hands. “No.” 

“What?” This time, Bokuto sat up, incomprehension evident on his expression as his mouth fell slightly agape. “But this is a chance!” 

“I will not go through this again. Do you even have any idea what if feels like to be proven again and again that the only person that counts for you aren’t accepted by the entire world, they do not even fucking exist for the other,” Akaashi spat, squinting. “And you-“ He continued, turning to Kenma. Kenma didn’t even flinch. “You should know how it feels. Are we really going to shatter the happiness that we have?” 

“Have you ever thought how we were hurting just as much as you?” Kenma bit back, standing up. 

“Then why are you-”

“Because I fucking love you!” Kenma screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him. Akaashi blinked, recoiling. “Do you think it makes me and Kuroo happy to see you guys hugging and kissing each other everyday while we’re just here doing nothing? Do you think we love being small and invisible?” Kuroo got up at his turn, taking Kenma’s hand, trying to calm him, but he rejected it, continuing. “ _You_ made me love him! And I’m not saying that I regret it, I’m saying that living like this fucking hurts Keiji. And you better than anyone else should know how we feel.” 

Kenma’s eyes were teary when he finished, Kuroo’s hand finally finding him without resistance. He angrily wiped his eyes, cheeks red at his outburst. Kuroo put a hand over his shoulder, sighing. 

“We’re four now. We’re stronger, we have each other, whatever happens, we have each other’s back. So the least we can do is try Keiji. We can try to be happier.” 

Akaashi felt Bokuto’s hand in his, and looked up into golden eyes. “Trust me,” Bokuto said gently, hoping, eyes pleading. “Trust us, give us a chance.” 

Plunging himself back into tones of books and spending hours doing research on his computer was as Akaashi had predicted - hard, tiring, discouraging. But they had an advantage that they didn’t have before; Bokuto. He was infatigable, never lost his motivation, and continued days after days to reassure them, to murmur before sleep that they will be reunited, that they’ll find a way to be together. 

His motivation had an immediate effect on Kuroo, who usually gave up and had a breakdown when Akaashi and Kenma no longer believed in anything. But now, he would keep on searching, keep on hoping, trying to be the middle ground between Akaashi’s worries and Bokuto’s eagerness. They worked all four, all together. 

And when they expected it the least, when Akaashi had lost all hopes and Kenma was starting to get irritated, they found something. It was a very old book they found somewhere forgotten at the back of the library. Bokuto had taken it without really thinking, at this point he would take anything that looked old enough, sure that there would be only an ancient law or something capable of helping them. 

It was an old novel that related the story of a boy and two of his companions that had always lived together and intended to die together. His companions were always depicted as humans, the author never mentioned any demon or angel, not even a character that couldn’t be seen to other people, but Akaashi was certain; three persons, bound to life. It was exactly like them. 

So he contacted the author. 

_Hello Akaashi,_

_I have received your mail, and was glad to learn that you recognized what my book was about. I wrote it especially for the people like you, your little souls (that’s what I like calling them - isn’t it cute?) and me._

_I had been lucky enough when I was still a child, that my mom had two little souls of her own, and believed me from the start. Her and I travelled around the world to find a solution, and met a very old mage that helped us understand better our situation. The old mage, that I like to call my grandpa, had a solution for me, and I didn’t hesitate once; he turned my two little souls into fully grown humans._

Akaashi’s breath got caught in his lungs, and he blinked at the screen, feeling his heartbeat accelerate. Kenma and Kuroo looked at him with wide eyes before continuing to read. 

_That’s how I ended up with two best friends, humans but still emotionally bound to each other at fifteen. Here we are thirty years later, still the best friends in the world, while I live happily with my husband._

_Unfortunately, grandpa is dead by now. He passed out a few years ago, succumbing to his old age._

Akaashi’s heart sank to his stomach, feeling all ounce of hope leaving his body, all the rush of adrenaline that flowed his veins a few seconds ago flying away. 

“Don’t stop here and just continue reading,” Kuroo said, knowing very well that Akaashi was still feeling deflated by the news. He quickly glanced at Kuroo who had tears in his eyes but a genuine smile on his lips. Akaashi continued. 

_Fortunately, the old hag taught me everything he knew before dying. If you are interested, I could change your two little souls into full human beings. If you don’t want that though, I can still understand, maybe we could just meet up to talk then?_

_I’m leaving the address in the mail,_

_Thank you for reaching out, your story really moved me and I’m always happy to know that the world still has some unique people like us._

_Keishin Ukai._

Akaashi blinked at the screen, mind working miles an hour, heart racing in his rib cage, trying to make sense of everything he had learned. He was not alone, they were not alone in this. There were other people like them, that were emotionally bound, that were invisible to others and became humans. Kuroo and Kenma could become humans. 

“Holy shit,” Kuroo cursed under his breath. Akaashi could only agree. 

“Kaashi? What do you want to-” Bokuto started, stomping into the room with the phone glued to his ear. The moment he saw Akaashi’s teary eyes, he hung up, rushing to him. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Are they okay?” 

Akaashi couldn’t help himself, he bubbled out a laugh, shaking his head and plunging his head into Bokuto’s neck as he hugged him tightly. “We found it. We found something.” 

“What?” Bokuto screamed in his ears. He pushed Akaashi away to look at his face, searching for confirmation. Akaashi nodded, biting on his lips. 

“We found a way to make Kuroo and Kenma humans.” 

Bokuto yelled in happiness as he took Akaashi by the waist and lifted him up, turning around, his laugh echoing loudly against the wall. “I can’t believe it! I knew we could do it!” 

The euphoria of the news never left them as they took the plane the three days later, going to Ukai’s. It was a small grocery store, not too extravagant but still important, selling food. Bokuto couldn’t keep bouncing the moment they left their house, and Kuroo was not any better on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

“Welcome in my humble house,” Ukai, a man with dyed blonde hair welcomed. “You can sit there and take something to eat, we have things to discuss.” 

“Thank you so much for receiving us. It means a lot.” Akaashi said, bowing respectfully. 

Ukai gestured lazily with his hand to let it go, and started, “I’ve been really interested by your story. You’re Akaashi right?” Akaashi nodded. “So you must be Bokuto. And the little souls are Kenma and Kuroo, if I remember well? Right. I’m actually surprised Bokuto was able to hear them.” He made a pause, taking a cigarette in his pockets, flicking the lighter that was on the table. “Usually only people that have a special bound with little souls can communicate with them. So you have had to care so deeply about Kuroo and Kenma so much, through your intense love for Akaashi, to be able to hear them. And everyday, somehow you showed that you loved Akaashi more and more, your love grew, you saw how much Kenma and Kuroo meant for you. And this is where we are now.” He smoked for a moment, inhaling his cigarette before exhaling the steam. Then, he said, “I can turn you all into humans. Of course, Kuroo and Kenma would be more fragile and you’ll all have to wait for the two of them, but it’s possible. So, do you want to do it?”

Bokuto was the first one to answer ‘yes’. Akaashi looked at Kenma and Kuroo, hopeful, almost crying. He didn’t though, that would've been embarrassing. Kenma nodded to him, a small smile on his lips, while Kuroo said, squeezing Kenma’s hand, “Yes.” 

“What’s the price though?” Kenma asked. 

Akaashi paused, his blood running cold. How on earth didn’t he think about that sooner? This was too good to be true, there had to be something to give in return, there probably had to do something. He looked up at Ukai, frowning. 

“What’s the price?” He repeated. 

Ukai winced, and Akaashi’s heart dropped to his stomach as Bokuto’s hold on his hand tightened. He felt Kuroo posing, leaning on his neck but he didn’t know if it was to comfort him or because Kuroo needed support. 

“Of course, it’s not free. I’m not even talking about money, and it’s not even for me.” He blew some steam out, frowning. “Kenma and Kuroo will have to abandon their demon and angel attributes. We’ll have to cut wings, horns, and tails. It’s painful, it leaves scars in a way or another once human, but creatures and humans can’t coexist in the same body.” 

Akaashi closed his lips in a firm line before turning to his little friends. He didn’t have time to say anything that Kuroo and Kenma spoke in unison; 

“We’ll do it.” 

“You don’t have to,” Akaashi urged, panicking.. 

Kenma rolled his eyes, before laying them on Akaashi. The determination in haze was incomparable, as he stood straight next to Kuroo, ready. Kuroo was looking at Kenma with a side proud grin, and nodded at Akaashi before turning back to the mage. 

“You will feel their pain,” Ukai added, crushing his cigarette. 

Feeling the presence of Kenma and Kuroo on his shoulders and Bokuto at his left, hand intertwined in his, made him realize that they were all ready to take any risk they had to take to be able to be together. 

“We can do it.” 

From then, Akaashi couldn’t even comprehend what happened. The pain shooting through his head had been so strident that he thought he was going to faint. It felt like hours, where his mind was too fuzzy, too foggy to understand. He could feel Bokuto’s hand in his, and forced himself to focus on the touch, to keep his thoughts clear from anything else. 

It was only when he felt Bokuto’s arms around him that he opened his eyes, tears rolling on his cheeks, but head finally at peace. He was still standing, Bokuto was supporting him from behind, and just in front of him, facing him, were Kuroo and Kenma. 

Akaashi was left speechless. Kenma and Kuroo were standing face to face, tall and gracious, the most beautiful people he had ever met. They didn’t look much different, just more alive, more real. Akaashi was amazed, and Bokuto was even more. 

He had waited for so long, wishing for the moment Kuroo and Kenma would stop being just invisible creatures that nobody but him believed in. He spent so many years feeling lonely, trying to live with them and society as a unit, he spent so many years choosing them over everything, giving them their love and never doubting them. And he didn’t register any second of it. Not when they were finally facing him, in all flesh. 

Akaashi let out a chuckle, wobbly and wet, but he didn’t care. He took one step forward, smiling, waiting for Kuroo and Kenma to stop looking at themselves and finally looking up. When they did, Akaashi could see tears in their eyes, a smile tugging at their lips too. It took him a few seconds to notice Kuroo’s mark on his broad shoulders and arms; white wings, inked in his body, leftover of what was once his identity. Curious, Kenma turned around, trying to look at his back, but they were the only one able to see the purple demon wings on his back, the same mark as Kuroo.

Scars, Ukai had told them. 

The most beautiful ones Akaashi has ever witnessed, a trace of their life together, a reminder of what and who they are. Kuroo plunged his hands between his pockets, smirking – which wasn’t very convincing with the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“What are you waiting for?” He asked, and then opened his arms. 

Akaashi fully cried, laughing at Kuroo as he rushed into his arms, bringing Kenma along with him. He didn’t even have to wait long for Bokuto to join them, fully sobbing at his turn. 

Akaashi has never been alone. He has felt lonely more than once, that was for sure. But right now, wrapped between warm arms, filled with love, relief and happiness, surrounded by the four people that have given him everything, the people he has loved since day one and had never stopped, he knew; he would never feel lonely again. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If I ever say I want to participate to a big bang ever again, please, i beg you, hit me with your best shot. 
> 
> I won’t link my twitter, I do not want to be associated with this fic anymore. Good luck if you wanna find me.


End file.
